


Katherine "Red" Shepherd

by Kate_Shepard, potionsmaster



Series: Seeing Red [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aesthetic board, Meet the Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard/pseuds/Kate_Shepard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: Character board/dossier for Red





	Katherine "Red" Shepherd

**_Rank:_**  Lt Cdr Katherine (Kate) R. Shepherd, Systems Alliance Navy  

**_DOB: 11April, 2154_ **

******_Service ID:_   **5923-AF-0627

**_Blood Type:_** O+

**_Religion:_** None

_**Height:**_  5′2″

_**Weight:**_  125 lbs

**_Moral Alignment:_** Renegade

**_Background:_**  Earthborn

**_Psych Profile:_**  War Hero (with a renegade twist)

**_Class:_**  Vanguard

_**Firearm Load Out:**_  Wraith Shotgun/Black Widow sniper rifle/Paladin pistol

_**Favored Biotic Power:**_  Flare

_**Favored Move:**_  Charge and Nova

**Author's Note:**

> Board by the amazing Potionsmaster!.  
> ‘The Longest Day’ artwork by Sin-Vraal  
> ‘Savior of the Galaxy’ artwork by GLPing  
> All images pulled from Pinterest


End file.
